


Fire and Ice

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nibelheim moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fire and Ice  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 276  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth: insanity - When nothing matters anymore, what do you do then?  
> Summary: A Nibelheim moment.  
> A/N: *nods to Robert Frost* Poem not included in word count.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_   
_ Some say in ice._   
_ From what I’ve tasted of desire_   
_ I hold with those who favor fire._   
_ But if it had to perish twice,_   
_ I think I know enough of hate_   
_ To say that for destruction ice_   
_ Is also great_   
_ And would suffice._

  


\- Robert Frost

 

  
Ah, Genesis, my friend. As always your words strike sparks against my soul.

You were right.

How it must grieve you that you are not here to witness this moment. I’ll say again, to the winds that cover all men’s lives and blow away the dross: you were right.

Some men become monsters by events beyond them. They begin all right, normal enough, human enough; surely you and Angeal _were_ human, weren’t you? Only through the horrific meddling of “scientists” have you lost everything and become other than what the Goddess had intended.

The monster is not the villain in this sordid little drama. The catalyst, most certainly, but not the villain. Those who would twist reality to fit their own sense of power, with no regard for the suffering they have caused, those are the true villains, the greatest monsters.

Mother, too, was a victim. The first victim, perhaps, though surely not the last. Betrayed by her own people, by those castoffs who declared the journey too difficult and instead settled down to create empires and Empire and all those things that led to the birth of ShinRa and Hojo and all the rest.

You knew this, Genesis. Even as you suffered in silence – and I know, you have suffered – you tried to warn me, to tell me the truth that ShinRa would rather kill for than allow to come to light.

Light…

I will bring them light.

What happens when a mako reactor goes up in flames? I am rather keen to find out. For you, my friend, there shall be fire.

And when the heat is gone, my heart will finally know peace.


End file.
